Hardcell-class interstellar transport
| image = | image_size = | continuity = Star Wars | model = | class = Transport | registry = | manufacturer = Techno Union | crew = 190 Star Wars: The Clone Wars Campaign Guide; Wizards of the Coast; 2009 | passengers = 1,017 | armament = 2 laser cannon batteries | length = 220 m. Star Wars: The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels; Del Rey/Ballantine Books; 2010; Page 149 | width = | weight = | complement = 650 [[IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank|IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank]]s | cargo capacity = 12,400 metric tonnes | consumables = 6 months | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) }} The Hardcell-class interstellar transport is a fictional spacecraft featured in the Star Wars franchise. It was introduced in the second installment of the film series Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and can be seen during the Battle of Geonosis sequence. Description The Hardcell-class interstellar transport is a generic, rocket-shaped passenger and cargo transport vessel designed and used by members of the Techno Union. The transports stand 220 meters tall and are outfitted with six engine thrusters, enabling the craft to traverse distances between star systems at a maximum velocity of 40006 km/h and 40 Megalight speed. The ships are equipped with Class 1 hyperdrive systems. The Hardcell 's engine ring supports modular engine reconfigurations upon the designer's needs and can be applied to all thrusters and the entire engine system. The engine thrusters are extremely powerful and are known to cause severe environmental discord upon takeoffs and landings. They are also extremely fuel inefficient and a single transport can chew through hundreds of fuel slugs every time it breaks a planet's atmosphere. Despite their simple designs, the Hardcell transports do feature several ammenities including zero gravity sleeping rooms, a fully-stocked kitchen area and dedicated life support systems, allowing passengers the ability to travel without requiring enviornmental suits. The Hardcell transports possess two laser cannon batteries. The ship's shield generator is located just below the command module and above the engine ring. The primary sensor array is located on the nose of the ship. The engine ring is actually the transport vessel's most vulnerable area and sustained blaster fire will quickly cause the fuel slugs to explode, destroying the entire ship. History When the Techno Union joined forces with Count Dooku and his Separatist movement, they headquartered themselves on the Outer Rim world of Geonosis. The Techno Union established large foundries within the craggy mountains and valleys of the planet and used them for the construction of their war machines. 286 Hardcell transports were stationed at Checkpoint Alpha in the desert not far from the Petranaki Arena. In 22 BBY, the Separatists succeeded in capturing Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala and prepared them for a public execution. When Chancellor Palpatine learned of their plight, he exercised emergency powers to form the Grand Army of the Republic, which was comprised of clone soldiers genetically bred on the planet Kamino. Accompanied by a cadre of more than 200 Jedi, the clone soldiers of the Republic launched a massive rescue operation that came to be known as the First Battle of Geonosis; a battle that signified the beginning of the Clone Wars. The Republic gunships turned the tide in their favor and the forces of the Separatists were forced to retreat. At the recommendation of Anakin Skywalker, the Republic gunships targeted the engine rings on the Hardcell transports, causing them to explode as they attempted liftoff. 117 Hardcell-class interstellar transports were destroyed during the battle. 169 transports succeeded in safely evacuating the planet including Techno Union foreman Wat Tambor aboard his personal transport. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) Notes & Trivia * Wat Tambor, foreman of the Techno Union was well known for his paranoia. He owned a personal Hardcell-class transport which he equipped with enhanced deflector shields, and a series of synchronized passive scanners that swept the passenger and cargo cabins for life signs and electronic surveillance equipment. See also External Links * * Hardcell-class interstellar transport at Wookieepedia References ----